Been there, seen that, felt it, lived all
by Kaftim
Summary: Lorsque Mordred apprend que Kara va se retrouver sur le bûcher, il va chercher Merlin pour lui transmettre toute sa rage. Une chose est sûre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Merlin comprenne ce qu'il ressent.


Mordred courait dans les couloirs du château de Camelot à la recherche de Merlin. La colère l'aveuglait, Kara, sa tendre amie, avait été condamné à mort, et Emrys n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, pour convaincre Arthur de changer d'avis.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Emrys ne l'aimait pas, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, ni ce qu'il avait causé pour mériter une telle haine de la part de son héros d'enfance, mais il l'avait accepté et ne chercha jamais réelement à renvoyer la balle au serviteur. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, c'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus accepter tout cela.

Bien sûr, il ne partait pas confronter Emrys sans un plan. Il comptait d'abord discuter avec lui, lui transmettre toute sa fureur, sa peine, et son désespoir, que Merlin sache ce que le jeune Mordred était devenu par sa faute. Ensuite, il l'assomerait avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit et enfin, il partirait, accourerait dans les sous sols de Camelot, éviterait les gardes en utilisant la magie s'il le faut, et libérerait Kara, sa douce Kara. Il s'en irait, loin de ce roi injuste envers son peuple et rejoindrait Morgane, quelqu'un qui est consciente du bien fait de la magie, quelqu'un de juste. Et il comptait lui dire ce qu'elle désirait le plus entendre, le nom de son pire ennemi.

Mordred s'arrêta soudainement dans sa course. Un homme était devant lui, et le dévisageait avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de deviner ses intentions.

\- Merlin. Fit-il sèchement.

À l'entente de son nom, ce dernier avança d'un pas, prêt à écouter, une lueur de compassion, de pitié même brillant dans son regard. Il attendit en silence la suite.

\- Emrys, je sais que tu me détestes, je l'ai toujours su. Je sais que tu désapprouves le fait que je sois chevalier de Camelot, que je serve ton roi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais au point de laisser ton meilleur ami brûler quelqu'un que j'aime et ne pas réagir ? Elle fait parti de ton peuple ! Tu n'es pas un héros si tu ne lèves même pas le petit doigt pour elle.

Merlin voulut prendre la parole, mais Mordred l'en empêcha d'un regard, lui laissant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé. Le magicien le laissa respectueusement continué, la tête légèrement baissé comme s'il se sentait honteux, une pensée qui fit rire silencieusement Mordred.

\- Je suis venu te dire que tu as gagné, Emrys. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme ton ennemi bien que je n'étais loyal qu'à Arthur. Maintenant, je le suis réellement. Et il va payer, crois moi, Arthur va regretter du plus profond de son être d'avoir pris cette décision.

La rage se peignait sur son jeune visage. Il s'apprêtait à exécuter la deuxième étape de son plan lorsque Merlin prit la parole.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens Mordred, mais ce n'est pas une raison de te retourner contre Arthur !

À ces moments, Mordred commenca à rire tel un dément.

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Comment peux tu me juger pour changer de camp après cela ?

\- Parce que j'ai vécu la même chose.

Merlin avoua tristement, faisant immédiatement taire le rire de Mordred.

Il empoigna le jeune homme dévasté par le bras et l'emmena dans les quartiers de Gaius, et lui proposa de s'assoir avant de raconter son histoire.

\- Cela faisait quelques années que je vivais à Camelot et que je servais Arthur quand un soir, en rentrant j'aperçus une pauvre femme enfermée dans une cage. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dès que j'ai eu l'opportunité, je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Je l'ai caché, et lui ai apporté de la nourriture, je lui ai raconté mon histoire, elle m'a racontée la sienne. Et je suis tombé amoureux. Elle avait tout pour plaire, elle était simplement magnifique, et possédait un caractère exceptionnel. Mais surtout elle me comprenait. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la nuit, elle se transformait et assassinait des citoyens. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas volontaire. Et le jour où j'étais prêt à tout lâcher pour m'évader avec elle, oubliant alors ma destinée, la destinée m'a rattrapée, et je l'ai payé cher. Arthur avait prévu avec ses chevaliers de chasser la bête qui terrorisait son peuple et il a prit la bonne décision en les sauvant. Elle, elle est morte, assassinée par mon meilleur ami. Et je ne lui en veut pas.

À la fin de son récit, ses yeux nostalgiques furent remplacés par un regard empli de peine. Il respira un grand coup, et attendit une réaction de la part de Mordred, espérant qu'il est compris le message qu'il essayait de faire passer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui en veux-tu pas ? Il a détruit ton bonheur, la femme que tu aimais ! S'énerva Mordred.

\- Et il ne le sait même pas, ne le lui répètes pas s'il te plaît. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais parce qu'Arthur a avant tout pensé à son peuple, autrement il n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière.

\- Mais Kara, ne fera de mal à personne d'autre qu'Arthur, et encore, je sais que je peux la convaincre de ne rien faire, de simplement partir, comme tu avais prévu.

Merlin lui sourit tristement, et posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

\- Je pensais aussi pouvoir contenir la bête qui se réveillait chez Freya, une fois que je compris qui elle était réellement, mais au fond, je sais très bien qu'un jour, j'aurais fais une erreur ou elle m'aurait échappé, et je ne me serais jamais pardonné. Cela risque de t'arriver également Mordred, et, si tu y réfléchis, tu verras que tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le druide regarda dans le vide quelques secondes et hocha doucement la tête.

-Au fait, Mordred, je ne t'ai jamais détésté.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à se réconcilier avec Merlin, qui lui expliqua vaguement ses raisons pour avoir été aussi sec.

Le lendemain matin, il lui apporta le réconfort nécessaire et resta près de lui au moment où Kara fut jetée dans le bûcher. Il offrit ses bras à Mordred, qui pleura autant qu'il le put en enlaçant le célèbre Emrys qui souhaitait rassurer l'homme dont la destinée était de tuer Arthur.

 **Disclaimer : Merlin ne m'appartient pas**

 **J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a plu :)**

 **Bonne journée !**


End file.
